This invention relates to an improved orthopedic restraint apparatus, more particularly to an orthopedic foot support and restraint with controlled ankle flexion having a hinged forefoot member and a reduced height heel portion.
Existing orthopedic walking casts or braces generally have a highly elevated heel portion, an arcuated midfoot portion, and a rigid forefoot portion. The arcuated midfoot allows for the wearer's foot, during walking, to rotate along the arcuation and is intended to result in a smoother gait. Unfortunately, the arcuation results in a significantly higher vertical displacement of the foot above the walking surface, which in turn results in a very uneven and awkward hip joint rotation.